ksp_space_missionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Raphael J. Chryslar
"Space Exploration opened my eyes to a New Perspective" Raphael Johann John Gabriel Chryslar (Born February 21, 1962) is an American astronaut, aerospace engineer, space architect, and the founder and CEO of Space Station Parts for Exploration (SSPX), the award-winning space industry architectural firm. He also is the Head of Space Architectural Design and Construction for NASA and the European Space Agency. Chryslar designed all the space stations, Soyuz rockets, Space Shuttles and various spacecraft and launch systems for NASA and ESA, and later received the Nobel Prize in Space Engineering in 1985 for his extraordinary efforts. Later that year he received another award by NASA. Early life Chryslar was born in Orlando, Florida, and grew up with his dad. He was very fascinated by space ever since he was 4, and has watched numerous Apollo and Space Shuttle launches while visiting Kennedy Space Center numerous times. In his pre-teens he has built very realistic replicas of space shuttles, space stations and skyscrapers out of paper and card. Education J. Chryslar attended a college abroad in the UK, where he received an outstanding diploma in Aeronautical Engineering. For his masters, he went to the University of NASA in Washington, D.C. and graduated with a degree in Space Architecture. Career Even during his college time, Chryslar applied at NASA's Kerbal Astronaut Corps, where he was selected and trained. He works very closely with his fellow assistant Clare Kerman, who worked with him during his college years, and was later hired by himself to the space agency. Astronaut life Chryslar made his first mission into space on Skylab Expedition 2, serving through seven long expeditions until returning to Earth on Expedition 9, five years later. He has lived and walked on the moon three times, and has flown on four space shuttle missions. He served another long term expedition on the Skylab Workshop Station, on Expedition 13/14, and later commanded the Space Shuttle Atlantis STS-9 mission in February 1987, and piloted the shuttle back to KSC for the first time in the program's history. He is currently on Space Shuttle Discovery mission STS-41-B, which launched on February 28, 1987. As of March 1, 1987, he has logged over 1183 days in space SSPX In April 1977, Raphael founded his own space engineering firm; called SSPX - ''S'pace 'S'tation 'P'arts for e'X'ploration'. He wanted to create his own designs of new space station modules, as well as adopting and improving designs of the Soviet (later Russian) Soyuz rockets and other launch vehicles for ESA, NASA, and other space agencies and companies. Using his incredible talent of space engineering and creativity, his firm grew to over 4,000 employees, generated more than $32 billion of revenue per year, and earned a world renowned reputation of being the most innovative space firm in history. Chryslar will go on to design the Odyssey, the Skylab Workshop and International Space Stations, all variants of the Soyuz spacecraft and its carrier rockets, the Space Shuttle O'Brien, the International Moon Base, and many more spacecraft and structures. Category:Characters